Fallen Angel
by Meows23625
Summary: I was banished for doing what I thought was right. I wasn't given a chance to say that. And now I need to find a way back home. Maybe I could chain up a rogue Demon and bring him to justice? Or rescue a 'lost' soul? Or maybe I'll do...both. No pairings planned yet, T for a bit of cursing.


**Meows: Hello! This is actually my second time writing a fanfiction. I deleted my first one because the story was going nowhere, Maybe I'll restart that one sometime else.**

**I've seen a lot of people make angel OCs. So why not make one myself? *shrug* Not gonna pair anyone with anyone though. But if you do want some romance, just ask. I have to warn you, Yaoi and Yuri is not my specialty.**

* * *

I sighed as I paced back and forth on the patch of grass. This world is so boring. I looked around, maybe there's some place I could live in until I find a way to get back. Behind me was a forest of giant pine trees, on my left and in front of me was only and endless sea of pale green wild grass dotted with dandelions, and on my right was a mansion.

DAMN IT!

Looking for a place to stay when there's a mansion just a some miles to my right! This is even more embarrassing than what happened some hours ago, and I thought nothing could be more embarrassing than that. Well, at least there's no one here to point and laugh and hiss insults at me.

A strong wind blew, the loose feathers on my wings rustled and move after the direction the wind had blown. They were sore and a bit dirty from flying so long, but I could handle a few miles. It's a good thing I jumped before the idea of cutting my wings off came to their mind. That would hurt, (duh?). I brushed some dust off of the feathers, pulled them upwards and quickly bringing them down again, and took off into the dark sky.

Another reason that I don't want my wings gone, besides that chopping them off would hurt, was that I love flying. Being up in the air, looking at the blurred scenery below, being and feeling so much higher than most, the wind in my face and the sound of it brushing through my wings. Who wouldn't love the feeling? Except maybe Demons, I think they have yet to hear of the word 'feeling'.

But as I got closer to the mansion, I heard someone screamed. A long, painful and high-pitched scream. Definitely male and coming from the mansion. I stopped and hovered only a few miles from the mansion. Something's wrong there, I thought it's abandoned. I shrugged, probably some stupid village boys who went on a dare with their friends to enter the mansion, and he fell from the stairs or something. Or something.

I started to fly towards it again, this time a bit slower. I saw some light through the lower windows. So there are people there. But this light was going from window to window, as if it was...

A fire.

I stopped and stared. Those nasty village kids got scared and decided to get rid of it, eh? Not when I want it. I adjusted my wings in a position that would accelerate me, then I took off again, faster. But I was still too late, the flimsy mansion burned easily and soon the flames grew. Still, I had a thought: If someone burnt it, why didn't anyone get out while they still can? Did not escape on purpose, or was it truly an accident?

My question was soon answered.

The weird thing is, they got out when the fire had already reached the third floor

Before the flames swallowed the mansion, two figures, one taller than the other, stepped out from the front door. the stars were burning off behind me and I felt sunlight on my back. Good, with better light, I won't have to squint to see who these guys were. The taller one was wearing black from head to toe. From this distance, I couldn't sense if he were human, Angel or (hopefully not) a Demon. The way he dress was quite peculiar, though. The other one was a lot shorter, paler, thiner, and dressed in rags, one side of his face had dried blood on it.

The short one said something to the other. 'The Other One', as I will call him for now, looked back to the manor, snapped his fingers and the flames died.

Oh, crap.

I thought things couldn't be worse than the already were, and now, I met my kind's greatest enemy: a Demon.

I was searing with anger. I wanted that manor! Flimsy or not, I still managed to get away with my abilities, I would've fixed it. And now, when I was nearing the place I wanted, some bastard Demon who takes orders from a bloody dwarf burned it. Well... Fine! I couldn't have the manor, I could have my revenge! I'll kick the kid for ordering his pet to destroy something I want, then I'll pulverize the dog to a pulp.

The jerks talked some more, the sun grew brighter and so did my anger. Taking something under my very nose... How dare they.

I must have broken my fastest-flight-with-sore-wings record. As fast as I had flown, though, the two soon left. The demon picked up the kid and ran off.

I concealed my wings and dropped straight to the ground, shocked, tired. They escaped!

**_ESCAPED!_**

I kicked a nearby pebble in exasperation. It sailed across some miles before I heard it landing, no, crashed the ground. It would be a mini crater.

Oh, but what good does it do creating a moon out of the Earth, when it's not even close to the moon? **(Meows' Short Comment: Get it? 'Cause the moon has a lot of craters?)** I suppose the best thing to do now is to get to a town and get a job there... I do not like working, but what choice do I have? Roam the lands and become like what? A sheep herder? A farmer? No.

I sighed and looked at the remains of the burnt manor. It only made me angrier, yet... It made me want to move on faster. I couldn't have this one, let me look for another! Maybe I'll find the Demon on my way and I could chain him up and bring him and get my former rank right back! Yeah, that sounds like a plan... I'll go to the city.

* * *

People went in and out the buildings, and others walked under gray skies, some carried umbrellas incase it would rain. I guess I looked out-of-place with my plain white dress and white sandals. This place was, after all, the part of the city where the rich and dignified people usually go, because the shops here sell extremely expensive things.

The streets were too crowded for me to concentrate on a single being. Humans, Demons, not much different to me, both are lower than Angels. I slipped into an empty alley. So much for rich and dignified. They can't even make a small space between two buildings smell better. I soon learned to ignore it though.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, focusing all I had on the thing I was looking for. My eyelids shot open. The painted wall of the building I was facing was more focused and clear, as if I would be able to see every particle of every material used to build it. As an Angel, I would be able to tell what race someone really is, even from a distance. Non-living things will only look clearer if I use this ability. I returned to the crowded street.

Human, human, human, human... Something different's over there. I turned towards my left.

I made my way through the crowd, eyes darting from being to being, none were a Demon. I stopped and turned my head to the left. A hospital was there.

I darted inside the red-bricked hospital. It was a regular hospital, nothing seemed special, but the scent grew stronger. He is here. I ran through the brightly lit hallway, causing people to stare at me like I'm some loose crazy patient. The scent was strong in one of the patient's room. I peaked in but there was only an old man, looking a bit disappointed, or sad, sitting up-straight on a white bed, from waist to toe covered in a blanket.

Nope, wrong track. The Demon must have only stopped here for a while, along with a human scent. Most possibly the boy he met this dawn.

I continued running. Where is the stupid thing?!

I didn't really paid attention on where I was heading from now. I felt like a blind person (despite my current incredible sight) who is stupidly depending on a currently-non-enhanced sense of smell. The scent led me outside the hospital, where a woman with striking red hair stood on the sidewalk, gazing down the street on her left. Before I knew it, I was standing besides her and looking in the same direction. Soon, the red-haired woman turned from the street and looked at me. She had beautiful kind-looking eyes and smile.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

I didn't know what to answer, you don't go around saying 'Oh, I'm just looking for an evil super-powerful being that might earn me my job back. Seen a Demon now, anyhow?' do you? So I said back:

"I'm sorry to ask you back, but what are you looking at?"

She turned again towards the street she was looking at. "My nephew just left here with a carriage. Smart boy, he already found a butler. You know, it's been a long time since I last saw him."

Interesting... A boy who left just now with his butler...

"How long?" I asked, unaware of what I had said. This is one of the reason I'm banished: I speak without thinking. And now, I just poked into someone business. Someone whom I never knew, too.

But the woman kept her smile on her face, though she didn't answer. She never did.

Okay...

"Are you sure he is safe? Alone in a carriage with only a butler?" I asked again.

"Of course. He had confirmed that the butler is fully reliable and 'obeys him all the time', as he putted it." She answered, still looking to her left.

"Quite extreme, the last part, I mean. How old is he?"

"Ten."

Whoa. Some kid.

"What about his butler? What does he look and act like?" I continued, now getting worried that the woman might find me suspicious.

She didn't seem interested at that and seemed she was still so relieved she could see her nephew again.

"Tall, black hair, neat butler clothes. Quiet and rather mysterious in a way."

Demon suspected.

"His eyes?" I asked, now a bit relieved myself that the woman was willing to give me any information about the butler.

"Reddish brown."

Demon confirmed. I wanted to ask about where her nephew and his new pet- I mean, butler went. But then she would be suspicious. Maybe she just shared information about the butler because he seemed least important than her nephew. And that if I ask a lot of things about her nephew she would be less opened than she is on the topic of a mere butler.

"Alright..." I nodded and stared at the space in front of me, not focusing on anything in particular. To trail someone who went in a carriage would be hard. Maybe it could even take me all day. Which means that I have to start as soon as possible. Meaning now.

"Right, I have some things to take care of. It was nice talking to you, Madam..." I tried to sound polite

"Madam Red is what most people call me." She smiled.

"Madam Red. It suits you beautifully." I gave a smile. "Maybe we can meet again some other time."

And with that, I went walking down the street that Madam Red has said her nephew had went.

* * *

I take back what I said about tracking a demon in a carriage would take the day. It took me the rest of the day and a whole night. I had dared not sleep on the streets and I had no money to rent a room in an inn.

I had a bit of trouble keeping myself awake, the last time I slept was, what? Some... Two nights ago maybe? Being supernatural was helpful in some cases, but I'm not a being of the night who can just stay awake all the time, day or night. Besides, I lost some of my powers ever since they banned me.

I felt like a dog. Sniffing every once in a while in the cold night air, trying to track down something. The scent led me to the outskirts of town. I thought I was so sleepy I might have followed a false track. But there was a faint smell of a Demon. So I went on. I found myself in front of a huge manor. Maybe even bigger than the last one, the one I wanted.

Maybe tomorrow...

I stretched my arms and sat down, leaning against the tall gates of the manor. I wondered what time is it. I didn't know until later that my small Demon-Hunt party took me the whole night.

Is it almost morning? I thought. Or maybe it was much quicker and this is barely midnight, even.

Not caring, I dozed off.

* * *

It was maybe about 10 minutes after I slept that the sun hit me on the face. At least, it felt like 10 minutes to me. My eyes shot open, only too quick to adjust to the bright sunlight. I stood and looked around. What was I doing? Then I looked behind me and saw the manor.

Right. Demon-hunting. How could I forget.

No one was around. So I unfurled my wings and flew over the tall gates, with a lousy landing. I was sure the Demon was here. I had followed the right tracks. Now the only tiny problem left is where the heck the Demon is in the mansion. That would be easy.

I flew from window to window of the first floor. They were all empty. I flew up to the corner of the second floor. I sensed nothing until I was halfway through the second floor. I found the animal I was hunting.

The middle part of the mansion stuck out from the rest of the house, shaped like a rectangle. The middle was like a half-hexagon thing, with windows larger than the others. I peeked into the window.

There were two people there, a boy (Madam Red's nephew? Yes? No? Maybe?) and the Demon, dressing up as a butler and looking like he's going to play a role in Hell's Broadway. The boy sat on a chair, the demon behind him, giving the boy a haircut. Awkward, really awkward. I pressed the side of my head on the cold glass, trying to catch what they were saying. Hey, I just noticed, if I could know where the Demon was all the way from town to here, even with my powers weaken, wouldn't the Demon be able to do the same? Even, be more powerful than me? Before I got to ponder over the thoughts, I heard the boy said, "So in the end, you messed up today's breakfast too."

"I'm very sorry," the Demon replied. "I made it according to the recipe but-"

"You didn't taste it first?" The boy cut him off.

"My sense of taste is different from a human's."

True enough. The only taste they do know is blood-flavored souls on a stake. Stick. Steak. Whatever you want, none of them made sense anyway. Seriously, the whole race seemed like a hobo clan.

They continued talking about how the boy wanted to have proper food on the table next time, and Mr. Hell's Broadway said that if the boy can say what's wrong with the cooking, he should tell him so the demon-butler-in-training can make better food next time. This just gets weirder and weirder, doesn't it?

"Anyway, as the head of the family, you would need education and knowledge that should match up an adult's." The demon said. "It seems like this sort of thing was left to a governess, before."

"...I'm not sure I want to hire anyone else for now."

I kept thinking of how weird it is that the Demon hadn't sense me yet. this would be fun. I thought of these too soon.

"Excuse me, Young Master, but I think we have a 'guest' outside the window."

"'Intruder', you mean?" The boy asked. "Don't let them escape."

My eyes widen. I'm not going to allow myself to get caught by a demon on a leash! I'd rather show myself now! And with that, I kicked the windows, shattering a whole pane.

"You should never eavesdrop on anyone." The Demon said. "I thought that was basic manners. And an Angel who doesn't know her manners is-"

"Save it," I snapped.

"What do you want?" Asked the boy, rising from his seat. "And do not talk to my servants that way."

"I heard that you would like to hire a governess."

* * *

**Meows: That was longer than I expected... Hmm. So, what do you guys think? *prepares fire extinguisher* I'm only twelve! O^O"**


End file.
